Our Love
by kirameku-14
Summary: Cinta KyuMin itu... menurut kalian seperti apa? KyuMin, BL, Mpreg, Just EnJOY.


.

Kebahagiaan…

Seperti apakah kebahagiaan itu?

Kebahagiaan itu, sebuah friksi sederhana yang menyenangkan.

Kebahagiaan itu, meski sederhana… namun bisa juga terlihat susah untuk dicapai.

Apapun jalan yang digunakan untuk mencapainya.

Percaya saja, jika nanti kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu.

.

.

.

**OUR LOVE**

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Romance, Family.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar melodi butiran salju di musim dingin? Bukan, bukan nada yang sebenarnya. Bukan nada yang biasa terdengar oleh telinga manusia pada umumnya. Melainkan, sebuah harmonisasi kehidupan yang ada di dunia tempat kita berada. Butiran saljupun merupakan salah satu melodi indah pada musimnya. Butiran salju putih itu, indah dan terlihat murni. Butiran salju itu, menandakan sebuah ritme lainnya dalam kehidupan.

"Sungmin _hyung… hyuuuuung_~ lihat itu." pemuda dengan warna rambut _red wine_ itu menarik-narik lengan baju orang yang dipanggilnya Sungmin itu. Pemuda di sebelahnya yang sedang tekun memperhatikan diktat kuliahnya. Pemuda dengan bingkai kacamata unik itu pada akhirnya menoleh dan memandang pemuda lainnya yang sangat menyebalkan baginya itu.

"_Ya_! Lee Hyukjae, berhenti menarik lengan bajuku, bisa?" kesalnya.

"Ish, marah. Padahal apa susahnya menurutiku dan melihat ke arahku. Itu _hyung_, lihat, masa ada orang bodoh dengan baju tipis seperti itu di cuaca dingin seperti ini." Tunjuk pemuda _red wine_ itu ke arah gerbang kampus mereka yang memang terlihat dari kelas yang sedang mereka hadiri hari ini.

Mata _foxy _itupun mengikuti arah jemari Hyukjae, sebelum tertegun dan berlari keluar dari kelas yang sedang berlangsung itu.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_!" sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa ternganga dan tidak mengerti kenapa _hyung_nya itu berlari begitu kencang dan keluar dari kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"_YA_!" teriak Sungmin begitu ia sampai di depan gerbang kampusnya dengan nafas tak beraturan karena berlari dengan begitu saja dari ruang kelasnya tadi.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya pemuda yang dibentak oleh Sungmin barusan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau… kenapa datang ke sini _hah_?!" geram Sungmin begitu melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu." Lagi, jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemuda di hadapan Sungmin itu disertai binar mata yang sangat cerah, namun… terlihat bodohh di mata Sungmin saat ini.

"Kau… kau _'kan_ tahu jadwal kuliahku. Dan aku terbebas dari semua mata kuliah itu masih dua jam lagi. Kau mau menungguku selama itu _hah?!_" benar-benar, Sungmin benar-benar geram saat ini.

"Kalau untukmu, aku akan menunggu kok. Selama apapun itu." dan kali ini disertai sebuah cengiran

"_YA_! CHO KYUHYUN! KALAU KAU MENUNGGU SELAMA ITU KAU AKAN MATI! LIHAT PAKAIANMU SEKARANG. KEMANA OTAKMU _HAH_!" dan, habis sudah kesabaran Sungmin, ketika kekhawatirannya hanya ditanggapi _sepele_ oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_… aku hanya berfikir kau akan senang kalau ku jemput…" sekarang, pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun, sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat tidak suka dibentak oleh Sungmin seperti tadi.

"Kyu… _Ya_! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Maafkan aku_ nde_?_ Mianhae_, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti tadi. _Mianhae_." Ujar Sungmin begitu ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Tak apa, maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu… aku pulang saja. Lanjutkan kuliahmu." Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda dengan rambut _brunette_ itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Sungmin.

Sungmin tercengang atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kyuhyun hanya bermaksud baik dan ia malah memarahinya.

"Uhh… aku _'kan_ hanya khwatir kalau dia sakit…" gumam Sungmin pelan sebelum mengejar Kyuhyun yang telah berjalan jauh darinya untuk kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang kampus itu.

"Bukannya kau masih ada kuliah?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mereka sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi malas. Nah, pakai ini." Ujar Sungmin sembari menyerahkan sebuah selimut yang memang berada di mobilnya itu. "Maaf tadi aku berbicara kasar, aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu sakit nantinya. Tubuh sekuat apapun takkan mungkin bisa bertahan jika mereka ada dalam kondisi sepertimu." Ujar Sungmin sembari mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah beranjak menghangat.

"Ming…" panggil Kyuhyun sebelum mendapati tatapan mata Sungmin yang semakin indah dan kemudian ia lepas kendali, sungguh, ia tak pernah bisa menahan tatapan mata indah Sungmin itu. Yang diingatnya kini hanyalah, bibir keduanya yang saling bertaut dan mengantarkan friksi hangat dari tubuh keduanya. Detak jantung dan helaan nafas mereka mengalun begitu sesuai dengan irama. Kedua bibir itu… memagut dalam hingga membuat keduanya memerah.

"Nah, aku sudah hangat sekarang~." Ujar Kyuhyun senang, dan entah bagaimana cengiran dan tatapan polos yang sedari tadi dilancarkan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian serta tatapan mata seduktif yang menggetarkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyu, ingat, apapun yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini… kau takkan mendapatkannya." Ancam Sungmin dan mulai menstater mobilnya.

"Tukar posisi, biar aku yang bawa." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu ia melihat Sungmin hendak membawa mobilnya.

"Eih, kenapa harus? Tadi pagi _'kan_ aku yang membawa mobil ini." Gerutu Sungmin.

"Tadi pagi _'kan_ karena aku tidak ada. Dan sekarang _'kan _aku sudah ada bersamamu. Aku yang akan menjagamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudian untuk kemudian menyuruh Sungmin beranjak ke kursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi.

"Kyu…"

"Hm?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai melajukan mobil menuju kediaman mereka.

"Kenapa tadi datang ke kampusku? Terus, kenapa menggunakan pakaian tipis ini _huh_?" tanya Sungmin yang kini sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu hangat Kyuhyun.

"Begitu pulang dari perjalanan bisnis tadi pagi, aku tiba-tiba saja ingin bertemu denganmu. Hingga melupakan kalau aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur soreku. Hehehe, dan bodohnya aku hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis. Kau tau, aku dipandangi aneh oleh penumpang bis selama perjalanan ke kampusmu." Terang Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini… kenapa sering sekali bertindak seperti orang bodoh akhir-akhir ini sih. Dan apa-apaan tadi? Senyuman sok polos serta cengiran sok sucimu itu dan juga ekspresi mau menangismu?" tengkuk Sungmin meremang seketika begitu mengingat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hei, itu reaksi normal dan spontan semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Jangan salahkan aku. Aku juga bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Habisnya… yang hamil _'kan_ aku. Kenapa kau sih yang mengidam? Terus kenapa wajahmu juga yang makin bersinar? Kata _umma_, itu _'kan _hanya milik orang hamil Kyuuu~." Rajuk Sungmin yang ternyata tak terima dengan semua ekspresi yang seharusnya diperolehnya malah dimiliki Kyuhyun. Dan jangan lupa, Kyuhyun malah menggantikannya mengidam. Benar-benar.

"Setidaknya, aku juga mengambil kesakitanmu, Ming. Kau tak harus mengalami _morning sickness _seperti orang hamil kebanyakan." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut dan disertai senyuman yang tak kalah lembut.

Dan Sungmin kembali dibuat tertegun setelah menyadari fakta yang satu ini.

"Kau masih muntah tadi pagi, Kyu? Kenapa tak membangunkan aku? Kau ini… setidaknya aku _'kan_ bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa mualmu." Gumam Sungmin yang merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, lagi pula sebentar lagi masa ini juga akan berakhir. Dan bersiap membayarnya ketika anak kita sudah lahir ya sayang, ah dan jangan lupa… hukuman untukmu karena sudah membawa anakku berlari seperti tadi. Kau harusnya ingat, ada anak kita yang harus kau jaga." Ujar Kyuhyun tak lepas dengan seringaian yang tercipta begitu indah di bibirnya.

"Ish, Cho Kyuhyun, kemana sikap manismu tadi. Ish." Gerutu Sungmin sembari mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! Cho Sungmin, asal kau tahu cubitan mu itu sakit sekali." Erang Kyuhyun.

"_Biarin_…" jawab Sungmin dan kembali menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Keheningan pun melanda keadaan di dalam mobil itu. Hanya sesaat, tak perlu menunggu lama sebelum sebuah suara kembali mengusik keheningan itu.

"Kyu, aku ingin makan _samgyetang_. Kita masak _samgyetang_, kalau sudah sampai di rumah, _nde_?" rayu Sungmin.

"_Heol_, ngidam pertama Cho Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kita masak nanti. Nah, kita beli bahan-bahannya dulu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"_Yay_! Belanja!" ucap Sungmin riang, persis anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan yang disukainya.

Itulah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain meski terkadang tingkah mereka tampak konyol di mata pasangan masing-masing. Dan, tak pernah ada yang menyadari seberapa konyolnya itu. Karena mereka sanggup menutupinya dengan perasaan cinta manis mereka. Cinta manis yang hanya akan ditujukan untuk pasangan hidup mereka. Dan takkan pernah berakhir sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

KKEUT!

.

.

.

Yeoreobun Annyeong~

Aneh ya? Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba My pengen bgt nulis cerita yang kayak gini. Jangan bilang ini aneh, karena My tau cerita ini memang aneh #plak

Hehehe, ada yang nungguin Really gak yah? Kalau ada… Mianhae, kayaknya akan lama sekali updatenya. My lagi bingung mau ngembangin ceritanya kayak gimana, kerangkanya udah ada sih, cuma mengembangkan ceritanya itu… #pundung diusahakan gak akan lama-lama bgt updatenya. Yaksokhae.

Jja, annyeonghigaseyo.


End file.
